phineaseferbfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Usuário Discussão:TheGabrielZaum
Olá, bem vindo(a) a Wiki Phineas & Ferb! Obrigada por sua edição em Usuário:Gabrielphineas735. Estamos felizes que voce tenha criado uma conta. Há muito que fazer na Wikirespostas, aquí estão as recomendações das coisas que voce pode fazer: * Buscar perguntas por categorias. * Visitar o Forum de WikiRespostas. * Responder perguntas que ainda não tem respostas. * Ver as ultimas perguntas que foram feitas na WikiRespostas. Por favor, se tiver alguma duvida, sinta-se a vontade para deixar uma mensagem em minha discussão para ver se posso ajudar em alguma coisa. -- TheMatheusoares (disc) 03:35, julho 24, 2011 Obrigado! Ai, meu Deus! Obrigado pela informação!﻿ Porque? Mas porque ela quer fazer isso?﻿ Slider Oi Gabreil! Eu editei o nome do "Este Não é o Perry" e o resumo! Agora, o "Faça Qualquer Pergunta" tem que deixar aqueel mesmo, porque se escrever "Uma Coisa Legal Para a Mamãe"﻿ vai aparecer só "Uma Coisa Legal Para"! Aí, não vai dar! TheMatheusoares 01h16min de 28 de julho de 2011 (UTC) Gostei! Oi Gabriel! Eu gostei sim! Obrigado por suas contruibuições aqui na Wiki!﻿ Nós agradecemos! TheMatheusoares 17h31min de 28 de julho de 2011 (UTC) Corrigir! Só que ela fala sobre episódios, então não dá pra adicionar nas de outros artigos! Teria que editar! TheMatheusoares 17h34min de 28 de julho de 2011 (UTC)﻿ Predefinição Futuro! Não, porque nela está escrito "episódio futuro", então não dá pra colocar em outros artigos além dos episódios! Só se criar outra! TheMatheusoares 18h27min de 28 de julho de 2011 (UTC)﻿ Obrigado de novo Gabriel! TheMatheusoares Oi Gabriel. Obrigado por me avisar. TheMatheusoares Predefinições Criadas Por Você Olá Gabriel, eu queria te agradecer por criar as predefinições do Futuro, da Construção e etc. Aqueles vídeos das músicas da 3ª temporada são seus? Eu não sabia que você tinha um canal no youtube. Obrigado pelas edições. PeF001 20h23min de 29 de julho de 2011 (UTC) Páginas de ADSD Depois da Estréia! Oi Gabriel, obrigado por suas edições nas páginas de músicas, e coisas de ADSD, mas eu acho melhor﻿ a gente começar a editar essas páginas depois do lançamento da trilha sonora e a estréia do filme aqui no Brasil tá bom? É porque não fica bom prever as coisas sem saber. Mas mesmo assim, agradecemos as suas contribuições aqui! TheMatheusoares 03h32min de 7 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) Citação Oi Gabriel! Eu queria te pedir uma coisa: quando for citar algum ep. em uma página, podia colocá-lo sempre entre aspas ("") ? E quando não fizer parte da frase, colocar entre parênteses ()? Exemplo: No episódio "Quem Gosta de Boliche", todos da turma usam camisetas legais de boliche. Vanessa acha que Perry não liga para o esforço de Doofenshmirtz ("Sinto Que Estamos Afundando"). Valeu, [[User:Diovos|'Di']][[User_talk:Diovos|'ovos']] 21h37min de 12 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) Tudo Bem Tudo bem. Eu mandei pra todo mundo, só pra constar, sabe? [[User:Diovos|'Di']][[User_talk:Diovos|'ovos']] 21h57min de 12 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) Entra no Chat da Fanon Gabriel você tá online? Se estiver entra no chat da nossa wiki Fanon. PeF001. Entra no Chat Agora! Entra no chat agora, Gabriel! Tem muita gente lá. TheMatheusoares 23h22min de 14 de agosto de 2011 (UTC)﻿ Mistério Total Oi, Gabriel! Sobre a música "Mistério Total", ela já poder ser escutada (apenas um verso) no Walt DIsney Records! Ajdouble2 11h59min de 23 de Agosto de 2011 (UTC) De Nada De nada cara! Você merece! [[User:Diovos|'Di']][[User_talk:Diovos|'ovos']] 18h27min de 12 de setembro de 2011 (UTC) Chat Com Defeito! (Para Mim) Oi Gabriel, é o Matheus. Eu estou on no chat, e vejo o que você escreve, mas o que eu digito, não sai. O chat está com problema pra mim, é sério. E várias coisas que eu escrevo, sai muito depois, aí não dá certo. Estou tentando ainda. TheMatheusoares 22h46min de 19 de setembro de 2011 (UTC) Volta Pro Chat! Gaabriel, volta pro chat, por favor! Como eu já disse, o chat está com problema para mim, não sei porquê, e quando não estou falando com você, é porque está com problema, não estou te deixando no vácuo! Volta! TheMatheusoares 23h11min de 19 de setembro de 2011 (UTC) Gabriel, por favor volta! Olha, eu juro pra você, mas acho que agora voltou a dar certo! Não pense que inventei isso tudo! É verdade pura! Você pode até perguntar para outros usuários, para voc~e ver que é verdade! Por favor, volta! Sabe aquele Paulo Marcelo? Se você quer saber porque eu bloqueei ele: Eu bloqueei ele só por 8 horas, para ver se ele prestava atenção no que estava fazendo e talvez olhasse minha mensagem. O problema é que não dá para ter estes usuários que só colocam texto traduzido no Google Tradutor. Eu "adverti" ele. [[User:Diovos|'Di']][[User_talk:Diovos|'ovos']] 21h07min de 22 de setembro de 2011 (UTC) Eu Estou Tentando Conversar! Gabriel, olha, aquela hora, eu acho que você tava off, e aí eu saí. Eu não saí porque você tava off, sempre que uma pessoa está ausente, eu espero ela voltar. E sim, por causa daquele velho problema do chat, de eu digitar, e não aparecer! Vou lá tentar de novo! TheMatheusoares 21h13min de 22 de setembro de 2011 (UTC) Desculpa Gabriel, Mas Eu Não Sei o Que Está Acontecendo! Gabriel, todas aquelas vezes que eu entrei no chat, eu tentei conversar com você, mas não adiantava, estava dando aquele erro. Eu queria saber o que aconteceu, pois não só o chat da Fanon, mas todos os outros, até o da Americana, estão assim comigo desde a semana passada. Olha, acho que eu não vou poder conversar mais lá, pois não tá dando. Nesse tempo todo, vou descobrir o que é. Então, nos vemos em um dia no chat. Até. :'( TheMatheusoares 21h35min de 22 de setembro de 2011 (UTC) Obrigado! Oi Gabriel, já estou no Seeon. Mas muito obrigado pelo aviso! Vai ser demais! Abraços! TheMatheusoares Chat TheMatheusoares Chat Com Problema Olha só isso aqui que eu fiz. Já estou lá! [[User:Diovos|'Di']][[User_talk:Diovos|'ovos']] 20h06min de 26 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) Ass. Nova Olha, só Gabriel, minha assinatura nova: 45px|link=User:Diovos 75px|link=User_talk:Diovos 22h58min de 11 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Me Desculpe! Oi Gabrie! É o Matheus! Olha, eu só queria pedir desculpas sobre aquilo que eu fiz na home agora! Não foi de propósito! Eu estava editando uma coisa lá, e de repente, devo ter apagado algo, o que pode ter causado aquela bagunça! Fiquei nervoso, e não sabia como concertar! Prometo que dá próxima vez, tomo mais cuidado! E obrigado por ter consertado! 01h04min de 2 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Galerias Oi Gabriel! É o Matheus! Eu, Diovos e Lucas estamos renomeando as Galerias para o prefixo "Galeria2", temporariamente, para ativarmos uma função da wiki. Por favor não renomeie de volta para "Galeria". Valeu. 12h45min de 14 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Me Banir! Gabriel, porque você me baniu ontem à noite? Não quero ser grosso mas, pô mano, se não estava lá da nossa "briga" de chamar um ao outro de "bobo", era só falar. Olha no caso, ontem tava todo mundo zuando da minha cara, você mesmo viu que eu fiquei um pouco irritado, mas mesmo assim eu não bani ninguém. Ainda sou amigo de todos. Qualé, saiba levar as coisas na brincadeira! Espero que isso não se repita, por favor. Valeu! 21h46min de 15 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Caio Desculpe pelo blog, eu fiz aquilo para zoar, nada daquilo é verdade Nome de usuario Ok vou mudar, mas eu criei outra conta porque tu me bloqueou por nada TheUhaaZaum 12h20min de 22 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Feliz Natal Oi! Só pra desejar um Feliz Natal, porque eu vou ficar fora por alguns dias! http://images.wikia.com/phineasferb/pt-br/images/6/69/ShakeHeitor%C2%B2.png 01h47min de 24 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Save our friendly community Save our wiki community, make it better and friendly. Hello Gabriel, I want to tell you there are bad chatmods with their rules is harming the Phineas and Ferb wiki. We should break the evil rules there. We should protect our community, so can you leave your signature to this page, I need your support http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Chat_Rules_and_chatmods,_the_harm_to_this_wiki#Community We are fighting for justice, hope you help! Carpe Diem friend, :) •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 08h06min de 7 de janeiro de 2012 (UTC)